Ghostjek
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Sakura pulang dari kampus dengan diantar tukang ojek tampan. Tetapi, siapa sebenarnya tukang ojek itu? [#SasuSakuFictions #SSChallenge2k18]


**Ghostjek**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Dedicated for:**

 **#SasuSakuFictions**

 **#SSChallenge2k18**

 **Spesial Fanfiksi Horor**

 **Prompt: 1. Urband Legend**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sedang kesal kepada Profesor Tsunade.

Bagaimana dia tidak kesal? Seharusnya Sakura sudah pulang empat jam yang lalu dari kampus, tetapi karena dosennya yang super galak itu menyuruhnya untuk mengurus berlembar-lembar berkas milik mahasiswa di kelas lain--dengan alasan Sakura adalah mahasiswa yang paling rajin dalam hal bantu-membantu--jadilah Sakura pulang pukul tujuh malam.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Sakura juga tidak dapat menolak permintaan Profesor Tsunade, karena dia diberi iming-iming, _"Nanti nilai kamu di mata kulaih saya akan saya naikkan, Sakura. Anggap saja ini perbuatan baik, menolong kepada sesama. Kamu juga akan saya beri uang jajan, kok. Jadi, kamu tidak perlu khawatir."_

Jika saja Sakura tidak mengingat Profesor Tsunade yang terlihat kelelahan dan saat ini hidup sebatang kara--suaminya telah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu--sudah pasti Sakura akan menolaknya habis-habisan. Dia jelas-jelas sedang disuap. Terpujilah kepada Sakura yang memiliki dada seluas lapangan.

Berjalan dari kampus menuju rumah adalah siksaan bagi Sakura. Dia tidak sanggup melakukannya di malam hari. Berbeda bila sedang siang, dia santai-santai saja meski harus mampir sebentar ke warung terdekat demi meredakan tawuran di dalam perutnya.

Angin berhembus pelan. Bekunya malam merambat lamat-lamat. Jaket kampua yang warnanya memudar Sakura rapatkan. Dia sudah tahu kalau akan seperti ini keadaannya, tetapi dia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan suasananya. Sepi. Sunyi. Senyap. Entah bagaimana lagi cara menjelaskan. Yang pasti Sakura sudah lumayan merinding.

Dari belakang, muncul bunyi mesin sepeda motor yang terdengar sangat halus. Seandainya pengendaranya tidak menyalalan bel sepeda, mungkin Sakura tidak tahu dengan keberadaan kendaraan tersebut.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, sebab kelihatannya si pengendara itu berniat menghampirinya. Dan benarlah perkiraan Sakura, si pengendara itu memang berhenti.

Sambil menyangga sepeda motor, si pengendara membuka penutup kaca pada helm yang dia kenakan. Walhasil, memperlihatkan wajah muda tampan tingkat tinggi dari kalangan lelaki. Selain tampan, wajah itu juga tampak sangat pucat, dengan iris mata yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Mau diantar, Neng?" tanya si pengendara.

"Tidak usah, Bang," jawab Sakura, menolak. Dia baru menyadari jika lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah tukang ojek.

"Tidak baik, lho, kalau anak perempuan, apalagi mahasiswa, berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Lebih baik saya antarkan sampai tujuan," kata si tukang ojek dengan nada ramah.

Sakura berpikir ulang. Tadinya dia ingin jalan kaki saja, menghemat biaya. Uangnya menipis seiring semester yang bertambah. Namun, Sakura tahu jika tubuhnya sangat letih.

" Saya tidak akan menggigit, kok, Neng." Si tukang ojek tersenyum, yang entah mengapa, bagi otak Sakura yang mulai _hang_ , terkesan misterius.

"Emm... anu, Bang. Kalau begitu, saya mau, deh," ucap Sakura mengambil keputusan.

"Baik, Neng."

Sakura mengambil posisi dibonceng dengan duduk ala lelaki. Si tukang ojek mulai menghidupkan mesin sepeda, lantas mereka berdua melaju.

Mungkin, karena bosan berdiam diri saat berkendara, tukang ojek bertanya, "Siapa nama, Neng?"

Sakura mengencerkan tenggorokan sebelum menjawab, "Nama saya Sakura, Bang."

"Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya."

 _Omo._ Ampun, deh. Ternyata tukang ojek ini bisa menggombal. Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Kalau Abang sendiri, siapa namanya?" Sakura balik bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Nama saya Sasuke, Neng. Eh, tapi beneran lho, kalau Neng Sakura memang cantik. Bahkan, kalau Neng mau, saya siap kok jadi pacar Neng Sakura."

Gombalan lagi. Sakura hanya ber-hehehe sambil berkata, "Ah, Bang Sasuke bisa saja." Sesungguhnya Sakura mulai merasa risih, tetapi dia menahannya.

Ucapan si tukang ojek selanjutnya tidak terlalu didengarkan lagi. Sakura sudah bosan mendengar gombalan demi gombalan.

Sakura sudah hampir tertidur saat si tukang ojek akhirnya menghentikan sepeda motornya dan mengucap, "Sudah sampai, Neng."

Mendengar dirinya dipanggil, Sakura buru-buru mengusir kantuk yang menyerang. Dia segera turun dari boncengan sepeda.

Begitu Sakura turun, tanpa menunggu uang bayaran, si tukang ojek mendadak menyalakan sepeda, lalu melaju dan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Bang Sasuke! Bang Sasuke!" panggil Sakura, tetapi lelaki tadi tidak menyahut sama sekali, sosoknya bahkan sudah tidak kelihatan.

Mengucek mata, Sakura menatap ke sekeliling dengan bingung. "Di mana aku sekarang?"

Iris _emerald_ Sakura tertuju pada papan di sebuah gerbang masuk yang bertuliskan "Rumah Masa Depan". Tubuh Sakura menggigil.hebat saat melihat deretan nisan di sekitarnya. Tumbuhan tinggi besar menaungi hamparan nisan tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, Sakura sedang berada di pemakaman!

Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menjerit dan bergegas pergi dari tempat menakutkan ini, tetapi mulutnya mendadak serasa dikunci dan kakinya gemetaran. Memindahkan kaki seinci saja membutuhkan usaha sekuat baja. Sakura telah terjebak di sini.

Jantungnya terpompa cepat. Bayangan-bayangan aneh berseliweran pada tanah yang dipijaki. Sakura tidak berani memeriksa ke belakang atau menoleh ke samping. Dia khawatir jika imajinasinya bisa tersuruk ke mana-mana nanti.

 _Ya Tuhan... aku takut sekali,_ Sakura membatin.

"Kenapa malam-malam Neng ada di sini?"

Suara seorang lelaki dewasa yang terdengar tiba-tiba nyaris membuat Sakura terkena serangan jantung.. Sakura memberanikan diri memandang ke belakang. Ternyata bukan hanya seorang, melainkan dua orang lelaki.

"Si-siapa kalian?"

"Tenang saja, Neng, tidak usah takut. Kami adalah penjaga pemakaman ini." Lelaki berambut piranglah yang menjawab. Umurnya sekitar 30 tahun.

"Neng baru pulang dari kampus, ya?" tanya lelaki di sebelah si pirang, sepertinya usianya hampir setengah abad. Giginya sudah banyak yang tanggal.

"I-iya," Sakura menjawab dengan terbata.

"Kenapa Neng bisa sampai di sini?"

"Eee..." Sakura bingung harus bercerita dari mana. Dia masih diliputi kecemasan.

"Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Eneng disasarkan oleh seorang tukang ojek, kan?" tebak lelaki berusia lanjut.

Demi apa, Sakura hanya bisa menjawab, "Saya tidak tahu. Saya baru saja diantar seorang tukang ojek ke sini."--saking traumanya. Peluh menetea di dahi, membuat Sakura seperti orang yang habis berlari marathon.

"Apakah tukang ojek itu tampan?"

"Kelihatannya, iya," Sakura menjawab dengan berat.

"Dia sering menggombal, kan?" Dua lelaki itu bergantian bertanya.

"Memangnya, siapa tukang ojek itu?" Sakura penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki bergigi ompong tadi malah bercerita.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, di daerah sekitat sini pernah terjadi kecelakaan maut. Ada seorang lelaki tukang ojek yang menabrak bus hingga tewas. Nama tukang ojek itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Konon katanya, Sasuke itu adalah lelaki yang sedang jomblo. Dia juga gemar menggombal kepada pelanggan, sampai mendapat julukan "Ojek Gombal". Tetapi sampai sekarang, mayat Sasuke tidak berhasil ditemukan, Neng."

Sakura tercekat. "Mak-maksudnya, tukang ojek yang mengantar saya tadi itu... arwah Uchiha Sasuke yang gentayangan?"

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
